A Valentine's Story
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: In this story the chipmunks/chipettes celebrate Valentine's Day in different ways...One couple celebrates their anniversary...another couple celebrates a closer relationship by getting serious and the last couple celebrates in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

A Valentine's Day Story

Ch 1

"Night for Romance/ to Advance or Not?"

It was Valentine's Day and Brittany had just finished cheerleading practice. Rachel and Shana walked with her as they entered the locker room. Then Rachel asked.

"So what did he get you for you anniversary/Valentine's Day? Shane got me a box of chocolates and a gold bracelet that says taken by Shane. Isn't it beautiful? Hey Britt don't get mad but if Alvin is your man why don't you two act like you're together? I mean we barely see you kiss or even hold hands as you walk to class. "

Brittany sighed and looked.

"Rachel we went through this a million times. We do act like a couple but you don't see it because my sisters, me, and the boys are in advanced classes. He didn't give it to me yet; he'll give it to me 2 night when he comes by. Then tomorrow I'll let you know. We're together for years now and still remain strong except we fight a lot cause he's so conceited because of his celebrity status. Besides he's also selfish too. Well that's all you see but as his girlfriend there's a side of him that no body sees cause of his image and his reputation of being the bad boy. Let me go slip in by basketball practice and let him know I'm out of cheerleading practice already. So he can let me know what time he'll be over? See you ladies at school tomorrow bye now."

She got dressed and fixed her hair. Then she put her cheerleading practice clothes in her duffle bag and tied her sneakers. When she was all together she grabbed her book bag and the duffel bag rushing out of the locker room to the gym where Alvin and his team were practicing. Shane spotted her and tapped Alvin while he went over the strategy for the game on Friday.

Alvin got angry and yelled.  
"Shane what is it? Do you see me going over the strategy for our game on Friday? This better be important."

Shane sighed.  
"Umm yea your girl is waiting on the bleachers for you. Go and see her I know the strategy and will go over it until you come back. Go on bro don't keep her waiting."

He walked over to where Brittany stood.

"You got out early. What's the matter; you seem worried about something. Mind talking to me?"

She sighed as she sat down.

"I am worried about something. Our tree house is in the woods and I keep on hearing wolves howling at the moon by my room. Then when I hear the howling I remember when Theodore was turned into that awful werewolf. Are you sure that he cured himself and Mr. Talbot? Alvin I don't want you to turn into a werewolf you'll be worse than him."

Alvin looked.

"Why are you scared? I'll be there to keep you safe and warm. Did you forget today is our anniversary and also Valentine's Day marking our 3year anniversary? Yes Britt today we are together for 3 years officially. Britt Talbot was cured when my brother bit him he's a normal guy now and Theodore is back to normal. Please stop worrying about it I'll be there at 7pm. Love you babe."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He accepted and kissed her up against the gym door. Shane looked.

"Whoa bro that is the 1st time I've seen you making out with Brittany. You two usually just walk together not even holding hands."

Brittany giggled.

"Boy you don't know him very well do you? He walks me to my classes; but we barely hold hands. But we do make out not that often though well at school anyway. See you tomorrow. Bye boys; see you at 7pm Alvin."

Alvin walked her out and kissed her again. Then he watched as she walked toward the tree house she lives in with her sisters. After he saw her meet up with her sisters he waved. They waved back and the 3 sisters walked toward their tree house talking about the romantic night they had in store for Alvin's brothers. Jeanette looked.

"So you have the tree house to yourselves tonight. Have any umm romantic plans like Simon and me? I know Eleanor is still a little nervous because they're meeting in the guest house behind the house. Actually I have no idea what he has in store for us tonight he kissed me goodbye and said it was a surprise and their father is out of town to."

Brittany sighed.

"Well I do know we are watching our show at 7pm and it goes over at 8pm. Then whatever happens I guess will be a surprise. It is our anniversary."

Eleanor looked at Jeanette.

"I am not nervous. You're the one who froze when Simon told you the two of you were going to be in the house alone. I've known about Theodore meeting me in the guesthouse for awhile now. So there."

Jeanette glared.

"I am not nervous; I'm excited. I just hope I'm not to tired tonight cause that stupid wolf kept me up with the howling last night. The last thing I need is to fall asleep at their house on Valentine's Day. I'm also tired of my stupid friends bugging me about my relationship with Simon. 3 girls tried to get with him today when I was standing right there. Do you have any idea how angry I was; and then Simon yelled at them, but they still wouldn't leave him alone!"

Eleanor looked.

"Sounds like my day to. 4 girls tried to get with Theodore. What about you Brittany; hello?"

She looked up.

"Oh sorry what was the question again?"

Eleanor stared.

"Did you have a rough day like me and Jenny? How many girls tried to get with Alvin today so he would take them to the Valentine's Day ball?"

She sighed.

"None that I know of and we just didn't feel like going to the dance this year. I mean it's not worth it anyway. Besides we didn't have the time to get the tickets if we were going because of the recording sessions and the shooting of the movie."

Jeanette sighed.

"Yea I know; this is the only year we're missing the dance. Then again who wants to deal with drama on Valentine's Day because we happen to be with the chipmunks?"

They headed home and Brittany took a shower and changed into her pajamas; throwing her robe over when she was fixing her hair. Jeanette spotted the pajamas.

"Ooh silk pajamas or is that lingerie with lace? You're definitely up to something tonight. What am I talking about we're teenagers and have been wearing lingerie for the longest. Oh Britt help me out which pair should I wear tonight; I have the red ones with the white lace or the purple set with the light blue lace."

Brittany looked and stared.

"Umm wear the purple set since your favorite color is purple and Simon's is blue. I'm wearing my red set with the pink lace cause it's our anniversary today. No other reason."

Eleanor stared at her sisters.

"Aren't you 2 a little too young to be wearing lingerie? What happened to pajamas we're still young."

Brittany shook her head as she braided Jeanette's hair for her.

"Oh Elle we're 14 and not children anymore. You're 13 so you're not a child anymore. You're a teenager and so is Theodore. None of you are coming back tonight are you? I mean it; for once I want to be alone with my boyfriend without you 2 driving me crazy!"

She watched as her sisters packed to sleep over by Dave's house and the guest house and sighed with relief as they headed toward the house. She sprayed her Eu De Dream on and set everything up. She put the root beer in ice and popped the popcorn. Then she fixed the cushions on their couch and clicked the TV on She stared out of the window down at the woods and heard the wolf howling again. She watched her time on her watch and sighed. Alvin snuck in quietly and sat on the couch. She smelled his chocolate AXE and exited her room forgetting to close her window. Then she sat next to him on the couch and smiled.

"You're a little early tonight. How was practice?"

He smiled and looked at her as he sipped his root beer.

"It was alright I guess. We're ready for our game Friday; how bout your cheerleading practice?"

She smiled and rested her head on his lap while he used his free hand to stroke her forehead gently.

"We had to go over our new routine for Friday night; but they all caught on fast so we didn't have to stay that long. Is that an earring in your left ear? When did you get it done?"

He looked and stared.

"Oh it was a birthday present from my father. He let me get my ear pierced; you just noticed it? Yea because I had the stud in my ear that's why you couldn't see it. But now I'm wearing a gold hoop because it healed. Just like I know about your belly button being pierced."

She smiled.

"It's not real. I took it out cause it started to look stupid. All my friends are telling me I should get it done because I'm a pop star. But I told them I'm not trying to be like the others out there I'm my own person. Besides you would've killed me if I got it done."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yea you're right about that. It makes no sense why they get it done. Oh I put your red roses in the water already with the card next to the vase. I didn't get you a box of chocolates this year because they would've melted. But I did get you an anniversary present that won't melt."

He put his root beer down and went in his pocket and handed her the little box. She sat up and opened it and her eyes widened.

"Oh my it's beautiful. It looks like a……aren't we to young for that kind of commitment?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no way my father would kill me. Yes we are too young for that but look at it closer and you'll see the difference. I got it specially made for you."

She looked at it closer and noticed the A was on one side of the band and the B was on the opposite side conjoined by a heart and their anniversary date was engraved along the band beneath the letters. Then she read the inscription inside the band and hugged him.

"Oh Alvin it's a promise ring. It's beautiful I love it just as much as I love you! Thank you; can you put it on my finger for me on the right hand not the left yet."

He smiled and put the ring on Brittany's right ring finger. Then he held her close rubbing her shoulders as she snuggled up to him as they watched their show. His cell rang and he read the caller ID and answered.

'Shane what did I tell you about calling me when I'm watching my show? What part of it's our anniversary did you not understand? I hardly get to spend time with Brittany and now I have a chance you call me and bug me? What do you want?'

Shane gulped.

'Your permission to date your ex Susie. She keeps on asking me to dance and I'm avoiding her because she's your ex. Best friends aren't supposed to be dating their best friend's ex.'

He sighed.

'I don't care if you want to date her then be my guest but don't call me again my phone is going off bye Shane and have fun Alvin out!'

He hung up his cell and turned it off. Then he put it on the nightstand and held Brittany close to him as they continued to watch their show. Brittany sighed and put her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know that earring makes you look very mature and you're only 14. To me it makes you look even hotter and so much more irresistible."

At that remark he looked.

"Irresistible in what way exactly? Well I'm waiting are you going to answer?"

She smiled as she moved her hands along his shirt tracing the lines forming his abs.

"You know what I mean and don't deny it either. 3 years is a long time to be together don't you think? Isn't it about time we show one another exactly how much we love one another? I know I'm willing but the question is are you"

When he was about to lean in and kiss her he heard something crash in Brittany's room. She also heard it and was going to follow him but he turned and said.

"No you stay there. I'm your man and will protect you. Just stay put and don't move. I'll be right back."

He entered her room quietly and grabbed a bat and then he gulped as a wolf was in the corner of Brittany's room glaring at him as it licked it's lips. It pounced on him and scratched him as he tried to get away. Brittany heard his yell and she jumped off the couch and grabbed the bat from Alvin and threw it at the wolf causing it to jump out her window. Then she closed her window and put the latch on. She also closed her curtain and ran to where Alvin was on the ground holding his shoulder.

"Oh no I'll be right back don't move. I'll get the first aid kit and some warm washcloths. "

He got up and sat on her bed still holding his arm. Brittany entered her room and wiped the wound out. Then she stuck a wet paper towel in his mouth.

"Bite down on this it's going to sting a lot. Alvin don't look at me like that bite down. I am going to clean it out with peroxide to prevent it from getting infected."

She poured the peroxide on his wound and he bit down on the paper towel because it was stinging. She wiped it out again and wrapped it tight. She took the paper towel from his mouth and threw it in the garbage. Then she entered the bathroom and put the first aid kit back in the cabinet. He lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Then he checked his watch.

'Oh man we missed the end of the show. Oww my arm is throbbing. How did a wolf get in here anyway? I hate and fear wolves. '

He called to Brittany.

"Britt I'm in your room lying on the bed since our show just went over. Besides my arm is throbbing. "

She called to him from the kitchen.

"It's alright Alvin I'm cleaning up the living room and straightening out the kitchen. You can light the candles now or wait until I get in there? It depends on you."

He sat up and lit the candles by Brittany's bed and entered the bathroom to get out of his jeans and shirt because the blood from the wound got on his shirt. He tied his boxers and rinsed out the blood in his shirt. Then he hung it up so it could dry. When he finished with that he brushed his teeth and hid in the corner of her room to surprise her cause he knew what she was talking about earlier and was just waiting for her to be ready. Since he was ready since the 1st day they slept in the same hotel room on tour but managed to control himself. Brittany finished up in the kitchen and entered her room. She didn't see him on the bed and scratched her head.

"Alvin where did you go? I thought you were lying down because your arm was throbbing after that wolf went after you. Ok chipmunk boy stop with the games already I'm not in the mood! Alvin!"

She heard the door close behind her and froze. Then she saw blue eyes shining through the dark and screamed.

"Oh no that wolf is back! ALVIN!! Please where are you I'm really scared now! I'm going to be wolf chow and you're playing games with me Alvin I'm really scared."

He came out of hiding and grabbed her waist and she started to scream.

"Let go of me you stupid wolf I'm too small to even fill a tooth. Wait a minute I smell AXE chocolate. Alvin why you…."

He cut her words off as their lips met and he kissed her up against her bedroom door. She accepted as her fingers traced the lines in his chest forming his abs. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck realizing the kisses became more intense. She also felt his hands moving to her string on her robe slowly untying it and slipping it off her shoulders. She let go of his neck and he slid it off her shoulders causing it to fall on her bedroom floor. She looked into his eyes and saw the desire in them and gulped.

"I'm really scared and just don't know if I'm ready to go all the way. I love you and want you to be my 1st but I'm still a little leery. My friends tell me all kinds of things that tend to scare me. I know I said it's time we show one another exactly how much we love one another. "

He grabbed her waist and said.

"Britt I'm not pressuring you it's just the way you said it earlier made me think you might be ready. If you're still not I'll understand; just be careful about the words you use around me. "

She turned toward him and smiled as he kissed her passionately leading her to the bed below them. She closed her eyes and everything around them faded. A few hours later Brittany woke up and realized what had happened. She looked to the side of the bed where Alvin was earlier and started to think he just left not saying a word to her and felt used like all her other friends that have been stupid enough to give in and end up getting dumped.

He exited the bathroom and smiled at her as he got back in the bed.

"I took a cold shower because I was all sticky. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful as you lay there asleep after I realized what we did. You thought I snuck out didn't you? Be honest with me Brittany we're together 3 years you can always talk to me."

She sighed as she rested her head on his chest as he brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Yes I did because of what happened to several of my friends. The guys they went with said he loved them and they let their guard down. Then they got dumped and I thought you were no better but I can see I was wrong. You're still here next to me after I let my guard down."

He put her ceiling fan on and got back in the bed next to her and held her close.

"Yes I am and besides you have a promise ring from me. So you shouldn't have thought I'd be that insensitive I love you more than you'll ever know. Let's get some sleep we both had a wild night and are probably out of energy and just want to….Brittany."

She had fallen back to sleep as he held her close and he reached over and blew the candles out and eventually fell asleep after he covered them both with her sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

A Valentine's Story

Ch 2

"A Surprise for Jeanette/ Trustworthy or Not"

Jeanette walked to Dave's house and froze as she came to the door without Dave's car in the driveway. She took a deep breath and knocked. She heard their dog barking and just sighed. Simon ran down the stairs and yelled.

"Stop that it's Jeanette you silly dog. One minute Jenny I'm coming. Willy stop barking right this minute. Go lay down now."

Willy whimpered and lay on the rug chewing his toy bone. Simon fixed his shirt and opened the door greeting her with a kiss. She smiled and returned the approach.

"Hey Simon I can't believe your father left you 3 home alone. Ms. Miller usually watches you."

He sighed.

"Yea I know but Dave left Mr. Full of himself in charge. But it's alright lucky for us his anniversary is tonight. So we have the place to ourselves. I rented some movies for us to watch right in front of the fireplace or by candlelight whichever suits you best. It is your day Jeanette my precious."

She smiled.

"Oh Simon you're so sweet and I'm lucky enough to see your romantic side instead of your intelligent side. Hmm how bout the fireplace since you have one unlike our tree house…Is that alright?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he put the fireplace on and entered the kitchen to get the sparkling cider from the ice. He also brought the Pizza Bites to the living room and moved the coffee table closer to them. Willy jumped on Jeanette and kissed her face causing her to laugh.

"Aww Willy that tickles get down now. Willy down now enough."

Simon looked.

"Willy down. Leave Jeanette alone you silly dog. Here go fetch the ball."

He threw the ball and Willy chased it and lay in his bed playing with it. Simon sighed.

"Sorry bout that. He gets excited, especially when he sees you or your sisters. He'll be fine now."

She smiled at him and watched as he poured each of them a glass of sparkling cider. Then he hit the DVD player on and handed her the glass.

"To us Jeanette…even though we have to deal with drama. We still remained strong through and it proves that nothing our groupies say or do would be enough to break up a love like ours. No matter how hard they try."

She smiled and their glasses met.

"Yes I'd like to toast to that to. Simon you have given me the love I never knew I was capable of feeling since the rough life we had since Australia and now this. I have a good looking guy holding me in his arms and wouldn't trade you for the world I love you so much."

Their glasses met and he looked after he took a sip and smiled at her. Then she smiled at him and also took a sip of her cider. He put his glass down and went in his pocket.

"Jenny close your eyes. I have your Valentine's Day present and don't want you peeking until I say it's alright ok?"

She smiled and put her cider down. Then she closed her eyes and he moved her brown braid from her neck and placed the necklace around her neck making sure it was tightened. Then he put her braid back and smiled.

"You can look now."

She opened her eyes and felt the gold chain around her neck and ran into the bathroom. He got up after he paused the movie and followed her in grabbing her waist.

"Do you like it?"

She smiled and her eyes widened.

"No I love it. Thank you Simon, what a beautiful necklace. Now my friends can't tell me I'm fantasizing being with you. I have the proof around my neck to put them straight. I love you so much and wouldn't trade you for the world."

He smiled and kissed her neck gently.

"A beautiful necklace for a very pretty girl that I have the pleasure of having in my arms. I love you to Jeanette and wouldn't trade you for the world either. Happy Valentine's Day my precious!"

His cell rang and he shook his head.

'Oh man I told him to leave me alone. Now what does he want? I'll be right back Jenny it's Stan.'

She smiled.

"Alright Simon I'm going to change into something a little bit more comfortable myself while you take that call. Be right back."

He watched as she headed up the stairs and into his bathroom in his room. Then he picked up his cell yelling.

'What do you want? What I don't care date Gillian…I have Jeanette now and could careless who she's with. What did I tell you; didn't I specifically tell you not to call me cause I'm spending Valentine's Day with my girl? Well yes or no? Yes so you call me to ask a stupid question; my phone is going off goodnight Stan. See you at school tomorrow Simon out!'

He hung up his cell and headed upstairs to his room to put his phone on the charger. Then he saw Jeanette in his bed and smiled.

"Oh aren't you sneaky? Should I go shut off the DVD player or are you just tired?"

She smiled.

"No you silly chipmunk I'm wide awake and waiting for you. Unless you rather watch a movie and then come back up here? It's such a romantic night and a day to celebrate love."

He looked.

"Yes it is; but we should go watch the movie at least until my father checks on us. Since Mr. Responsibility is nowhere to be found like usual."

She threw her robe over her lingerie and took his hand as they descended from the stairs and sat in front of the fireplace as they watched a movie while she rested her head on his lap as he stroked her forehead gently. Back at the Chipttes' treehouse Alvin's cell rang waking him up and he recognized his father's ring tone. He reached over and grabbed his cell.

'Oh hey Dave…everything is fine her. How's the mixing going? Oh no we skipped the dance this year cause none of us felt like dealing with the drama. Yea we ate dinner already and Ms. Miller checked up on us. No everything is fine I'm 14 not a baby anymore and capable of watching my two younger brothers. Please stop worrying if anything I'll call you I promise. Anyway I was fast asleep and you woke me up. Goodnight Dave see you in a few days Alvin out. I'm going back to sleep. Love you dad; you worry too much. Bye.'

He hung up his cell and Brittany opened her eyes smiling at him.

"Who was that? To me it sounded like your father's ringtone. Oh Alvin that felt so good earlier. I never knew you had it in you to give such good loving."

He smiled and brushed her bangs back from her face.

"Why would you think that; I am the best especially when it comes to loving my chipette. I am the love doctor!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes you sure are. Which is good for me I'm the one that experienced it first hand! Only what your groupies can fantasize about. But me I don't have to fantasize you're right here next to me after we dove into passion after so long of being together. Well worth the wait if I do say so myself! Alvin!"

She looked and realized he had fallen asleep with his arms around her. Then she reached up and put the ceiling fan on high and covered them both with her sheet falling asleep on his chest after she cleaned off her floor and shut his cell off to charge. Back at Dave's Simon stared at the clock.

"Hmm that's weird he would've called by now. Unless he called Alvin's cell instead of the house phone. Should I call my brother to make sure?"

Jeanette stared.

"No I think you should let him be. Knowing them both they're fast asleep or in a state of mind they don't want to be disturbed during. Unless you wanna hear Alvin yelling at you; he's your brother you know him better than me."

He looked.

"Yea I do but the least he can do is tell me that Dave already checked in with him to see how everything was going? Any responsible elder brother would. Oh I forgot this is Alvin the irresponsible one. Theodore entered the house and looked.

"Alvin text me already and told me Dad checked in….I'm just getting some sheets for the bed in the guesthouse and a pillow we can sleep on. I'll be gone in a minute. Hey Jenny. Has Brittany called to check up on you yet?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, but she knows we're here with you and Simon. I wasn't expecting her to anyway she barely has time alone with Alvin cause of their hectic tour schedule. So I decided to let her be with him especially since today is their 3 year anniversary. Where's Elle?"

He looked.

"Oh on the couch watching a movie waiting until I come back. Have fun goodnight Simon and Jeanette."

Simon sighed.

"Goodnight Theodore. See you tomorrow."

After Theodore headed back to the guest house Simon locked the door and sat back down by Jeanette. Their lips met and he pushed her down to the blanket moving his hands to her robe untying it. Then he slid it down off her shoulders and she sighed as his lips moved from hers to her arch.

"Oh lingerie what a change. I'd never imagine you wearing that especially being alone with me."

She laughed and moved her hands to his shirt slowly unbuttoning it. Then she slid it off and pushed him down as they continued to kiss passionately by the fireplace. He felt her hands moving to his jeans and he kicked off his sneakers and socks as she slid them down. He looked down at her smiling slyly.

"Don't do that unless you are willing. I'm a teenager now Jeanette my precious and it's not easy to hold back. And we're chipmunks too."

She ignored him and moved her hands to his boxers setting him off and then he saw the fear in her eyes and backed off shaking his head.

"I told you not to unless you are willing. What's the point of being in love if we can't show it?"

She looked.

"I'm waiting for the perfect time in our relationship to do it and I'm afraid it's not the right time...but I still love you with all my heart no doubt about that Simon. Will you be fair here please? Will you just understand my position please? I wasn't aware you'd get set off like that I'm sorry! Don't do this to me it's Valentine's Day! Simon please try to understand."

He fixed his boxers and walked to the window and sighed. Jeanette fixed her lingerie and threw her robe over herself and grabbed his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not mad at me are you? Simon I'm sorry I just don't think I'm ready to take it that far! "

He grabbed her hands by his waist and smiled.

"No of course not just a little disappointed that's all. Just try to be more careful especially being a lone like this with the fireplace in front of us. Next time just make sure you're going to go through with it that's all I ask. I love you Jeanette and want to be able to show you but if you're not ready I'll just have to be patient I guess. How bout we turn in; you're yawning and I can barely keep my eyes open. Just make sure when you're ready let me know without attacking me."

She laughed as she kissed his shoulder.

"I promise Simon. Let's clean up the living room and then head up to your room?"

He smiled.

"No my precious you go on upstairs and get to sleep. I will clean it up down here. Just make sure you leave me space so I can slide in next to you."

She nodded and headed upstairs to his room with Willy following behind her. Then she pulled his bed down and slid off her robe hanging it on his bed post. She brushed her teeth and slid under his covers falling asleep instantly when her head hit his pillow. After Simon finished up downstairs he headed upstairs to his room and brushed his teeth. Then he took off his glasses and put his cell on the charger. She felt him get in and shifted her head from his pillow onto his chest. He sighed and stroked her forehead gently and kissed her on the forehead. Then he also fell asleep holding Jeanette close to him after he clicked on his ceiling fan and put the sheet over them both. Willy jumped on the bed and slept at the bottom of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Valentine's Story

Ch 3

"Theodore/Eleanor Next Step or Not"

Eleanor sat on the couch and stared at the movie. Then she heard the door to the guest house open and he entered and watched as he put the bed together. When he was done he walked over to the door and locked it, and then he sat down next to Eleanor on the couch.

"Sorry bout that Ellie sweetie. But I had to get sheets and a comforter for the bed. No one really sleeps out here except maybe when we have company. Besides Simon wants the house to himself tonight. Alvin text me and said our father checked in with him on his cell. So we won't be bothered the rest of the night. It'll just be me and you out here all alone. Oh close your eyes I have your Valentine's gift right here. Ellie close your eyes please?"

She smiled.

"Ok my eyes are closed. You really didn't have to get me anything I got you as my Valentine that's enough. But if you insist?"

He smiled and took her pig tails out of her hair. Then he moved her hair from her shoulders and placed the chain around her neck. After it was tight he put her hair back on her shoulders and took her waist while he kissed her neck gently and slowly.

"Ok you can open them now and look in the mirror. "

She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

"Oh Theo it 's beautiful and just perfect! Just like my perfect boyfriend who I would do anything for him if he asked."

His eyes lit up.

"Did you say anything? Are you aware what I meant by that remark I just made?"

She looked.

"Umm yes and know and I hope you're not up to what I think you are…..Theo we aren't even together a year yet. Isn't it to soon? I mean our brothers and sisters are together over a year we aren't even at a year yet."

He smiled and continued to kiss her neck gently. She froze in place and felt his hands moving under her shirt slowly unbuttoning it. He slid off each shoulder one at a time and kissed her skin as he took her shirt off and let it fall to the ground. Then he clicked off the DVD player and pushed her down to the bed kissing her passionately. She felt her body heat up and decided he made a point. She moved her hands from the side and embraced him tightly as a draft came over her body. Soon around them everything began to fade out of sight and sweat dripped from her forehead as they continued moving across the bed wrapped in one another's arms. An hour passed and Eleanor smiled at him as she used her fingers to trace his chest.

"Oh if that was a dream I don't ah…ah…ah…want to ooh wake up. Please don't aaghhh wake me up…let me ooh continue to dream about us…aagh aaggh in this ooh state of mind."  
He smiled down at her and silenced her as they continued. An hour and a half they ended and Theodore wiped the sweat from her brow. She smiled at him as he rolled off of her sighing with relief it was over. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his body and entered the bathroom washing his face off. Then he got back in the bed and she rested her head on his chest using her lips to kiss it. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. Shortly after she fell asleep on him and he clicked on the ceiling fan above them. Holding her soft body close to his he fell asleep with visions of making sweet love to Eleanor on Valentine's Day.

Back at the treehouse Alvin was awaken by a sound outside. He got up and got dressed then he covered Brittany and headed downstairs out to the front. There he saw Brittany's ex glaring at him.

"Who you supposed to be? Exactly what are you doing here? Brittany has better taste in men than a stuck up, conceited rock star like yourself!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh yes obviously she does, cause she dumped you and is now with me so I'd advise you to leave Mark or I will beat you down. Do I make myself clear? Now leave Brittany alone; she's moved on and is happy with me! What part of bug off do you not comprehend?"

Brittany heard Alvin yelling and also woke up. She looked out her window and shook her head. Then she also got dressed and headed outside.

"Mark we've been over years ago. Just leave and let us alone will you? Don't get him started he's a hot head and can damage you. Just leave quietly I have moved on am happy now. He treats me better and is so much more like me than you ever were. Besides I'm a pop star that doesn't date her fans cause I hate drama. Now leave and get off my property! Mark I said leave."

He just laughed.

'This little chipmunk hurt me? Oh please Britt you know better than that. He's nothing but a short, little conceited jerk who can't find a girl on his own and took you from me and in order for him to take you from me we fight! Unless the little chipmunk is afraid a big boy is going to crush him!"

Alvin laughed and turned his cap back glaring at Mark.

"Oh really we'll just see about that loser!1 Go on hit me with your best shot unless you're afraid I'm going to wipe the pavement with you! Well what are you waiting for? I don't have time for you! Well I'm ready you called it so whatcha waiting for? "

Mark lunged for Alvin and he ducked grabbing Marks' fist and pulled it back.

"Well what ya going to do now Mr. Tough! You gonna back off my woman or deal with me? You choose cause I have a life you know and Brittany is a big part in it! Now scram and leave us alone."

Mark saw Alvin's glare and ran away at top speed. Brittany laughed.

"Oh that's my man! Oh it's so nice out here don't you think? The sun setting above the lake and lighting up the water. The gentle breeze the wind is blowing! Oh can we go watch the sunset please?"

He smiled and stared at her.

"Britt babe the sun has set hours ago…it's already 12am. The time teenage chipmunks should be in doors and asleep. Let's get inside it's a little chilly out here."

They took one another's hand and went back inside the tree house. When they entered her room again she smiled at him as he lay on her bed staring at the ceiling……

"I was wrong it's only 10:30pm. So what do you want to do now? "

She smiled as she got back on her bed and kissed him passionately. He embraced her tightly and returned her approach. Then he reached up for her light switch and they descended to her bed once again…this time he undressed her fast and she the same to him….Through the night she made sounds of pleasure as they moved across her bed until they both ran out of energy. When it ended he smiled at her and kissed her one more time.

"Britt Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Anniversray to. Goodnight I love you and just can't move anymore. I just want to go to sleep! Don't you…Brittt."

He looked down and saw her fast asleep on him. He covered them both and also fell to sleep holding her soft body close to him. "

Back at the guesthouse it was the same scenario but Eleanor slept while Theodore just stared at the ceiling with a smile across his mouth! An hour later he to fell asleep holding Ellie's soft body close to him as he slept.

In Simon's room he woke up and looked at Jeanette fast asleep on him. He stroked her forehead gently and put his book down. Then he took off his glasses and shut his light holding Jeanette in his arms after he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Jeanie…goodnight and sweet dreams. Happy Valentine's Day Jeanie see you in the morning."

Jeanette looked d up and smiled at him as she rested her head back on him and drifted off to sleep!

"Goodnight Simon I love you to and Happy Valentine's Day…see you in the morning."


End file.
